Saving Seaweed Brain
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: What if Percy and Beckendorf never blew up the Princess Andromeda at the beginning of The Last Olympian? What if Percy had never made the brash decision to throw his sword at Kronos, but instead threw it at someone else? (This story starts near the end of chapter 1 of The Last Olympian)
1. I Get Wrecked on a Deck

**Authors note*****

It has been a LONG LONG time since I have been active… But, after years and years of me not writing fanfiction, I stumbled across again due to someone reviewing one of my stories and I saw the review in my email. Nostalgia moment! So, I logged into my old account and started reading all of the things that I wrote when I was younger. Boy oh boy, am I embarrassed by the stuff I have written on here. Most of it is complete garbage but I'm challenging myself to write a much better story now that I am a much more mature person then I was back then. (I'm 24 years old now so I'm definitely a better writer now)

Also: With the copying of some of the words from the first chapter of the book, I do not own anything from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, and it's the property of Rick Riordan only.

Without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Percy's Point of View

Beckendorf mouthed one word: _Go_.  
I shook my head. I couldn't just leave him. The second giant was still rummaging through the peach cans, which meant Beckendorf's left arm was free. He raised it slowly… toward the watch on his right wrist.  
I wanted to scream, _NO!  
_Then down by the swimming pool, one of the _dracaenae _hissed, "What isss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?"  
Beckendorf closed his eyes tight and slowly brought his hand up to his watch.  
Oh no, I thought. This was it. This would be the end of the two of us. Quickly, my mind started racing a mile a minute. There would be no more Camp Half-Blood, no more exploding toilets causing the Ares kids annoyance, no more Mom, Grover, Rachel, Chiron or… Her. The thing was though, the worst part about what was going to happen to Beckendorf and I wasn't the pain and ending for the two of us, but instead, it was that with our death, everyone else at camp would be up against a fully stocked _Princess Andromeda_ nightmare heading straight for Manhattan. They would be doomed.  
Beckendorf and I knew that we were getting ourselves into a suicide mission, but sinking this ship would mean a huge advantage for our cause. It HAD to be done. With everyone's attention on Beckendorf moving his hand to his watch, it was my time to act, but I had to act quickly.  
Without any hesitation, I dove my hand into my pocket, took out Riptide, and threw it at full force with as much accuracy as I could muster right at the head of the giant that held Beckendorf tightly by his neck.  
If only I would have had time to celebrate the loud HUCK! sound that came from the giant before my blade went straight through his brain. As the ugly evaporated into dust, all the monsters around Beckendorf jumped with a fright from the sudden dust cloud and backed up a bit.  
Beckendorf dropped to the ground stunned from the tight grip of the now dead giant.  
The ugly giant must have been squeezing his neck pretty hard because Beckendorf looked short of breath and in serious pain, and there's no telling what they did to him below deck when they found him.  
"Wrong move Percy Jackson. All of you, kill them. NOW!" Kronos may have been done playing games, but so was I.  
Leaping over to Beckendorf just in time, I yelled loudly, "Come on man you got to get up now! This is it! Riptides not in my pocket yet! I need you!" Beckendorf groaned in agony, but he forced himself to stand up with help from both his arms.  
"Goodbye Selena" he managed. "Don't say that! Don't give up!" He could hear the fear in my voice. I know he could because I felt it.  
"Percy we're surrounded, it's over man. You should've gotten the hell out of here when I told you, man. The prophecy comin up needs you, not me."  
Maybe he was right. Me and my stupid ideas… I should have just let him press his watch, which had to be the detonator, and trust me, if I know Beckendorf at all I can honestly tell you that he got the job done with setting the explosives below deck. I just couldn't let Beckendorf sacrifice himself like that though…  
There had to be another way! However, with monsters closing in slowly in every direction, Beckendorf barely standing, his arms being used on the ground to hold himself up, and with me weaponless, it was surely over.

A dozen _dracaenae_ coming straight for us opened their wide mouths and showed their dragon-like teeth, "I call dibs on their tasssty ribsss!".  
At least twenty hellhounds to our right started howling louder than a pack of wolves. The enemies around us picked up speed and closed in. There was no time left.  
Gods was I scared. I turned my body from the coming chaos, opened my arms, wrapped them around Beckendorf, and tackled him to the ground screaming in terror.  
He put one arm around me and we both tensed our muscles screaming, ready to die. "HOLD ON PERCY!" He screamed in horror.  
With tears of fear in my eyes, I whispered repeatedly aloud, "Please father please, please father please, please father please…"  
Kronos's loud evil laughter shook the ship wildly. There it was, the pain, but not death… No, not yet anyway. Teeth, claws, and clubs alike all came down at us simultaneously. We were taking one Hades of a beating.  
OW! My leg was being bitten by multiple hellhounds. As I tried to kick them away, I felt Riptide back in my pocket, but it was no use to fight because this was a completely hopeless situation. We only had to wait until our deaths.  
Out of the corner of my eye, several demigods looked sick to their stomachs at the sight of us being devoured, and they didn't join in on the clobbering.  
"I'm sorry dad." Beckendorf let out with a gasp of exhaustion.  
The evil laughter, beating and ripping of my flesh, and screaming continued until I felt like I was getting dizzy and was about to lose consciousness.  
Thank the gods for my arms, which were both covering my head, cause if I hadn't been doing that I would have been knocked out quicker than a KO punch.  
My body was, however, giving out on me and in just another moment, I would be dead.  
Blood was now escaping from our bodies all over and this increased whatever appetite the empty-stomached monsters had even further.  
Beckendorf had stopped screaming and I feared the worst.  
As we were both being ripped into I spoke with my last breath, "Father… Please… Father… Poseidon…"  
Krono's laughter erupted even louder and the ship was either responding to it or it was bipolar because it was moving wildly in random directions.  
If I wasn't dying at the moment, I might've just thrown up then and there! Monsters were sliding around the deck back and forth, but a good amount kept hacking away at me and Beckendorf. Suddenly, a chair sliding across the deck smacked right into a few of the monsters in front of us and some demigod's lunch flew right past my face as everything on the ship's deck was sliding to one direction.

Darkness…

Yeah, it's short, but this was the seasoning of the story. I made a moderate story outline for this one so I have a good idea of where it's going and how it will connect to the Last Olympian to continue on with the rest of the actual book.  
Now that I have opened it up, I'm going to go full fledge for the next chapter. (Don't expect it to only be in Percy's point of view. This is mainly Annabeth's story.)  
Anyway, let me know what you think of Percy's decision to kill the giant instead of distract Kronos and what you think of the start of this story!  
: ) Thanks! : )


	2. I Wake the Entire Camp Up

My senior year of college is taking up a lot of my time, so I apologize about not getting chapters out very quickly. I'm definitely going to regularly update this story though, so don't worry! I used another part of the books, The Demigod Files, (It fits into the story I'm making) so again, I own nothing from the books. Enjoy!

Chapter 2  
I Wake the Entire Camp Up  
Annabeth's Point of View

Percy and I were strolling through the camp woods with Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard holding hands in front of us. I silently cursed Silena for being so smooth with guys. The three years they had been interested in each other wasn't very much longer than when I started to like Percy, and now they were finally going out.  
It wasn't fair.  
"You know… it wasn't the bravest thing I've ever seen." Percy's eyebrows got wide.  
"Um… What do you mean?"  
Gripping Percy's wrist to help him pass a creek I replied,  
"You stood up to the dragon so Beckendorf would have his chance to jump. Now that was brave." Nodding, I confidently smiled.  
"Or pretty stupid."  
Oh my gods, why did he have to make this so difficult for the both of us? I always acted in a prudent way for the betterment of both of us, but why not him?  
Did he really not care?  
"Percy, you're a brave guy. Just take the compliment. I swear, is it so hard?"  
For that moment, we both locked our eyes on each other. Everything else in the woods was nonexistent. Gods our faces were close! Was he actually going to kiss me?  
If this was the moment that I had been giving him signs for all this time, then I figured I'd give him an even bigger sign and lick my lips very nonchalantly.  
An awkward silence fell upon us, and I wondered if he had the same fluttering butterflies in his stomach that I did in mine.  
I was so intrigued by these nerve-racking moments because there was no logical way to understand them.  
Basically, I had the drive to be knowledgeable about every aspect of my life, and if I wasn't wise about something, then by the Gods I would research and study that something until it was a nothing. Finally, Percy broke the silence.  
"So… I guess Silena and Charlie are going to the fireworks together." Way to state the obvious Kelp head! Get on with it already.  
"I guess so," I agreed.  
"Yeah… Um, about that…" Percy looked like he was about to faint. Did I really make him that nervous? Regardless if I did or not, I never got to hear his reply and probably missed the chance of him asking me out to the fireworks when a familiar voice I despised so rudely interrupted our very private conversation.  
"Annabeth! Good Job! I'll take him to the jail." The red-headed nuisance grabbed Percy's hand and took him away, quickly walking in the direction of our capture the flag jail. Quickly, I looked for Beckendorf and Silena, but they were nowhere in sight. How in Hades was she even in the camp?  
This was a safe haven, my safe haven to be away from her. It all happened so fast, and as I looked at Percy, he just stared at me sadly as he was being taken away by the egotistical mortal.  
Impulsively, I ended up blurting out, "Hey Medusa! Get your ass back here!" I started running after the two of them.  
I was NOT going to let her plain and simple steal my moment with Percy, inside the camp no less! I could hear Rachel laugh, and Percy just kept staring at me with sad eyes. A longing that I had so secretly sought after was in his eyes. Unfortunately, my sprinting led me nowhere because I was moving at the speed of an injured turtle.  
Either she's secretly a child of Kronos with powers over time manipulation, or this isn't reality.  
After panting from sprinting at maximum speed for what seemed forever, I gave up.  
I screamed in anger as loud as I could, "NO! NO! NO! NOT GOOD ENOUGH?! HOW COULD YOU! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!"  
Suddenly, Percy appeared out of nowhere right in front of me and gave me a huge fright.  
He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me back and forth, "ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" He yelled my name right in my face.  
"No! You're not off the hook for this! No! Stop it!" I yelled back.  
But then, something happened. I immediately felt like I was smacked in the face, but Percy hadn't struck me.  
With the surprise of the quick pain to my left cheek, my body felt like it was being shock-waved, I did a fast 360, and then...  
I awoke…

Waking up from whatever hell I was in, as soon as my eyes opened, I was flabbergasted by what I saw.  
My ENTIRE cabin was surrounding my bed staring straight at me with open eyes and open mouths.  
"AHHHH!" I screamed in trepidation. What in Hades was going!? With that, the eight or so campers jumped and screamed back in shock while running out of the cabin at full force.  
"OH GODS SHE'S AWAKE!" A camper yelled.  
"RUN!" "My brothers and sisters were screaming at the top of their lungs, falling off of bunkbeds onto the floorboards, tripping themselves over bookcases, owl pajamas were soaring all over the place, you name it. I guarantee you the entire camp was waking up at 4 o'clock in the morning because of the Athena Cabin right now.  
As the last camper filed out of the door, they were still yelling outside like they had just seen a vicious monster.  
Not a monster you guys, just me before I brush my hair or put on any light makeup, which I can agree might be fooled for one.  
Throwing off the bed covers, I noticed I was sweating all over my body.  
"I told them not to mess with you. They wouldn't listen. Tsk." A familiar camper, the only one still in the cabin said.  
"What the hell happened Malcolm?" I asked.  
"Well, you either had a nightmare or a night terror, cause I've never heard someone scream so loudly while still in a dream before."  
"I was screaming out loud in my sleep?"  
"You woke the whole cabin up, I told them to leave you alone, but they insisted on waking you up."  
"Wow, I'm super sorry." I blushed.  
"No worries. As long as your good. Was it lucid?"  
"No. I didn't know it was a dream. I didn't even recall the memory during the dream, but I sure as hell remember the memory now. Didn't happen like that at all."  
"Well it wasn't a night terror then, you wouldn't have remembered your dream. Sounds to me like it was a repetitive nightmare."  
"What in gods is that?"  
"A nightmare that has to do with an unresolved experience."  
"Since when did you become a son of Morpheus?"  
Malcolm shrugged, "Eh, I've been reading way too much human psychology lately." He looked pained.  
"Guess so." My eyes went wide. "So, did somebody slap me? Because I swear, I felt a hard slap right before I woke up!"  
Malcolm laughed. "Yeah, that was Samantha's idea. Can't really tell she's one of us when she comes up with a stupid idea like that. But hey, it worked. The way you've been lately though, I don't blame them for running out of the cabin screaming like the Titan wars already here. "  
"What do you mean the way I've been?" Oh, Samantha is so going to get it. I'm going to kick her butt.  
"You're really going to play that game huh?" He looked at me skeptically, as if to study me. The dim moonlight shining through our cabin windows allowed me to minimally see his face.  
"You know Malcolm, I don't know where you're getting at, but…"  
Malcolm interrupted me. "Let me guess. Your so-called nightmare had to do with Percy rejecting you or turning you away, then… I bet Rachel came out of nowhere to steal your thunder and she got underneath of your skin. Is that right?"  
I nodded slowly and said, "That's pretty accurate…"  
"Annabeth, look, I don't know what's going on with you two, but I can honestly tell you that Percy is strong Annabeth, and I promise you he can take care of himself. He'll be ok." Malcolm tried to calm me down, but his words of wisdom weren't exactly what I was hoping to hear.  
"Thanks. I know." I said worriedly.  
He must have seen the disappointment in my eyes cause as he walked to the cabin door to most likely rally up the Athena cabin campers still outside, he said to me, "Percy cares about you way more than you know. I swear upon the river Styx that there is nothing in this world that could stop that guy from getting back here to you. He may deny it, but that's his top priority, whether that nutcase wants to come out with it or not." Malcolm didn't wait for a reply from me, but instead, shut the door on his way out.  
I couldn't see his face halfway across the room because I was still sitting on my bed and there was only the dim moonlit light in our cabin breaking through the top windows, but I knew he was smirking as he left. Just as he withdrew from the conversation, I wanted the Hades back in it.  
I thought for a moment, both my eyes and mouth wide-opened from his swearing upon the river Styx. Swearing upon that river meant something to us, as it did for the Gods as well. For him to express swearing upon the river Styx… Well, he had never done that to me before. He definitely knew something I didn't, and I couldn't stand it.

Getting up, I threw my hair back, grabbed my knife, changed into some jean shorts and a camp shirt, and sneaked out of my cabin through the front door.  
What a change, it was still night time. I usually was never awake when it was still dark out in the mornings.  
The rest of the Athena cabin members were sitting around the giant firepit, which was now roaring a red blaze high in the sky.  
Some other campers were arguing with the Athena campers, probably about my commotion.  
"Enough! Enough!" Malcolm tried to quiet them down.  
I turned away from them before being spotted and ran to the beach. Passing the outskirts of the woods, I passed the Mess Hall and increased my speed.  
Hearing the movement of the water from the ocean instantly took away the heavy toll I had felt on my body for the longest time. I sat on the sand and caught my breath. "Where are you Seaweed Brain?" I paused looking out to the ocean.  
"Why do you choose to spend so much time with her?" Another pause.  
"Have you and Beckendorf carried out the assault yet?" I said aloud to the ocean before me. No reply.  
I knew nothing was going to happen, but I still silently prayed for an answer, a sign, something.  
These were the moments where I felt like wisdom wasn't such a great thing after all.  
Yeah, I may be highly intelligent, and in battle, I was superb compared to a mortal, but here I was looking off to the horizon thinking about how helpless I was at that very moment. I felt so helpless because I couldn't help him in this assault, and because I obviously wasn't good enough to interest him… No. No Annabeth, stop thinking like that! You're clouding your judgment. Percy isn't going to go on that trip with Rachel. I have faith. I have faith. I really have faith in him, in us… I hope. I frowned.  
"You are so pathetic right now. You're feeling so sad for yourself and it's not doing anything for you. Mom would certainly be proud." My head hung low and I felt tears forming in my eyes. This shit can't keep happening. You can't keep breaking down because of him. He's just one person!  
For the next ten minutes or so I began pondering whether or not Hera or Aphrodite was my least favorite Goddess. It had always been Hera, but I never thought in a million millennia that my "love life" or whatever you call "this" would be so damn difficult.  
Was I the one who was supposed to make the first move and see if Percy would reciprocate? He certainly wasn't having an easy time figuring out that I wanted him to make a move on me. But I'm not easy, nor will I ever be. I'm proud of that, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I nodded and smiled.  
Again, my head slumped down and I frowned saying aloud, "But what is that satisfaction worth if I end up feeling so emotionally drained because I lose his interest and… ultimately… him?"  
I gritted my teeth, yelled in anger, and punched the sand hard.  
"Just give me a sign Percy! Anybody!? Come one!" I threw my hands into the air in dissatisfaction and irritation. Now standing up, I walked to the ocean water.  
It seemed much more violent now like the water was at war with itself. There was no more calmness to the water's rhythm. Why was it acting in such a violent nature, I wondered? My head tilted upward and looked up to the sky. While squinting my eyes, in the dim moonlit sky I could make out something flying high in the air.  
What in Hades was that? No way! It was a Pegasi! But wait, that wasn't… It was! Blackjack! Percy and Beckendorf were back at camp?!  
Wow, I felt good! Hopefully, the plan worked accordingly.  
"Blackjack! Down here! BLACKJACK! HERE!" I screamed as loudly as I could, waving my hands vigorously.  
He miraculously saw me and came down from the high clouds above.  
"Percy! Beckendorf! How did…" I got cut off by an empty Blackjack.  
No one was riding on him and my mind immediately thought…  
"No… No… No… No… Blackjack, tell me they're ok. They are ok, right?" I panicked shaking my head up and down trying to understand him. Blackjack whinnied approvingly as if they were still alive and that all was well, his head kept bobbing up and down.  
"I don't understand why your back here Blackjack, shouldn't you be with the two of them to help them escape?" He neighed sadly looking down.  
I wrapped my arms around the Pegasus and gave him a giant hug, thinking hard. Blackjack nestled his head on my shoulder.  
What do I do Annabeth? Bring Blackjack to Chiron and tell him that Percy and Beckendorf might be in trouble, or take initiative? I backed away and put both my hands on his face.  
"Listen Blackjack, I need you to help me help Percy. Take me to Percy and Beckendorf. Take me wherever you brought them. I need to make sure they are ok without letting any of the other campers know. I have to do this on my own."  
Determined, I climbed aboard the Pegasus and said, "Let's go Blackjack!"  
He whinnied nervously and I can bet you he had said something like "_The boss ain't gonna like this!_" but he took off instantaneously and headed deeply out into the sea…

I have a VERY busy week ahead of me, but I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon. Reviews literally make my entire day, and they make me feel that people actually enjoy what I write, so if you could leave one, you're making this son of Poseidon very happy!  
By the way, do any of you know why the ocean was acting so violent?  
Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
